Your Most Prized Possession?
by headstrongTM
Summary: COMPLETED Ron and Hermione have been going out in their summer before 6th year. But what happens when Draco and Ron have a chess game...and Hermione is the prize? DMHG pairing.
1. The Chess Game

(A/N: Hey people! Yeah this is my first fanfic hope you all like! My sis and I were watching "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" and was wondering what would happen if Draco and Ron played a game. So I guess you could say this is co-written by my sis.)

Disclaimer: I don't, but wish I did, own ANY characters of Harry Potter. =( So on with the story!!

Chapter 1: A Chess Game

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the Great Hall with some other of their classmates. Harry and Ron were once again playing a game of Wizarding Chess while Hermione sat in front of the fireplace engaged in another book.

            "Queen to E5" Ron said proudly. The chess piece moved to E5 and took out Harry's knight. "Checkmate." (A/N: I really don't know how to play chess so I don't know how exactly you could win!)

            "Damn it Ron! How is it you're a complete dunce in our classes but can manage to always beat me in Wizarding Chess??" Harry cried in frustration.

            "Hey now! Just you got a couple of points higher than me in that stupid potions exam, doesn't mean I'm a _complete _dunce!"

            "Ron, you got 5 points out of 50."

            "……well it's hard for some people!!"

            Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends. Ron sensed she was looking at them and tuned to face her. They smiled warmly at each other. Hermione and Ron had started dating the summer before their 6th year. Harry and the Weasley twins kept pushing them to get together and end both their misery.

            She continued to read as Ron and Harry picked up what was left of their chess pieces.

            "Well, 10 galleons was the deal right?" Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of gold coins.

            "Thank you." Ron said counting his winnings. He had beaten almost every person in the room and had enough to go on a shopping spree in Hogsmede.

            _I can buy that necklace 'Mione's been eyeing… _he thought as he stole a glance at Hermione. The light of the fireplace reflected on her face, making her look even more beautiful. She had definitely grown more radiant. Her hair was still a chestnut color, but straighter and sleeker. Her complexion was perfect and her eyes had a shine in them that Ron couldn't explain. But what he loved most about her was that look she had. That look she gave Harry and himself when they done something incredibly stupid. It was like she was about to get mad, but couldn't.

            "Well Weasel, looks like you can buy yourself some soap now, finally." A familiar drawl came from the horde of onlookers. Crabbe and Goyle forced the crowd to part to reveal Draco Malfoy.

            "Can it Malfoy." Harry said glaring.

            "Don't cry just because you lost to a filthy Weasel, Scarhead."

            "What do you want Malfoy??" Ron said. Draco had just ruined his good mood.

            "What do you think I want Weasley? I challenge you to a game of chess." This took Ron by surprise. _Why would Draco Malfoy want to play chess with me? _

"I've grown terribly bored of seeing these pathetic people who can't even win a simple game. Plus Crabbe and Goyle here don't really have the mind capacity to even know what chess is." Crabbe and Goyle remained expressionless.

            Ron knew he was going regret this as soon as he said, "Fine. Have a seat." Draco pushed Harry out of the way and sat down looking at the pieces carefully.

            Hermione had no idea what was going on, for she was still lost in her book. While she was reading, Ron had lost all his winnings in less than an hour.

            "Tsk tsk Weasel. And I actually thought you were worthy of a game."  

            "Just shove off Malfoy. You got what you came for." Ron tried to appear angry, but was very upset that he couldn't buy the necklace.

            "You know what? Taking all your money still hasn't satisfied me. How about one more game? Winner takes all."           

            "But…I have no more money…" Ron mumbled looking down. Draco smirked.

            "Glad you could finally admit that Weasley," he said sarcastically. "But ok, if I win…then I get your most prized possession." He stopped to think. "Which is, by the way?" Ron panicked and looked at Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace. Draco smirked once again as he followed Ron's eyes.

            "Aw…how sweet, your girlfriend." Ron shot Draco a look. "Alright then. If you win, you get your winnings back…plus 20 galleons from me," Ron tried to hide his excitement. "but if I win…I get Granger for one night."

            "WHAT?!" Harry and Ron bellowed. "You have got to be kidding me Malfoy!"

            "Dirty minds you 2 have. What I meant was, that I get a date with the fair mudblood." A confused silence filled the room. Ron was turning as red as his hair.

            "But why-"

            "Do I really need a reason Weasley?" Another silence filled the room. It gave Draco pleasure to see Ron squirm; which is exactly why he wanted to bet Hermione as his prize.

            Ron looked at Harry for some support. But Harry gave Ron the 'don't you dare' look. He had no idea what to do. He loved Hermione, but god knows he needs the money. Not just for him, but he could never express how much he did love her. He could never just buy her a gift for no reason like any other boyfriend.

            "……deal."

A/N: So here's the first chapter of my story. Like? No? Well you could tell me in your review (hint hint). Please no flames!! I'm too sensitive for that…hehe. Chapter 2 will be out soon!! Much Mahal! ß for all you non-tagalog speaking people, that means "much love!"


	2. A Scheduled Date

**A/N: **Here's chappie 2! Hopefully I'm doing alright so far with this story. I'm still trying to collect all my ideas on how to get these 2 together. I'll update as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I again do not own any Harry Potter characters. If I did, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, and Rupert Grint would be locked in my house…::wink wink::

Chapter 2: A Scheduled Date

            Gasps had filled the air as Draco and Ron shook hands. Harry just rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. _Hermione's gonna kill him…_

Hermione still didn't know what was going on around her. It wasn't until Ginny had interrupted her from her book that she was aware.

            "HE WHAT???" Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. Ginny grabbed her arm and led her to the table where Ron and Draco were in the middle of the match. Draco's queen had just taken Ron's knight.

            "Check." He said smugly looking at Ron. His eyes then fell on Hermione who still looked like she was in shock. Draco then gave her a wink. _Those bastards…_she thought as she gave Draco a disgusted look. Hermione couldn't take watching the game anymore. Without a word, she ran out the Great Hall into the Gryffindor common room.

            "Hermione!" Ginny called out desperately. Ron suddenly looked up from the game.

            "Hermione??" he said looking at the crowd's faces, but not finding her anywhere.

            "Ahem. It's your move." Draco drawled, his eyes never leaving the board. Ron took one last look around concentrated on the game again.

            _Goddamn them all! Who do they think they are? Treating me like this?_ Hermione was in her room hugging a pillow tightly. She was on the verge of tears. None of her roommates were there to give her comfort thought. They were all watching the game. She contemplated the whole situation for about half an hour when Ginny burst through her door, interrupting her thoughts.

            "Well??"

            Ginny looked anxious and started stuttering. "Um…well…see…Dra-uh…and Ron…they…ok they um…"

            "Ginny…just tell me who won the game." Hermione said firmly. Ginny sighed.

            "Malfoy."

            The trio were in the library studying for their Transfiguration exam coming up. It was just 2 nights ago that Draco had won the chess game, and Hermione hadn't said one word to Ron yet. Though she did throw him defiant stares once in a while, Ron eventually caught on.

            He took notes in his parchment while occasionally looking up at Hermione. He couldn't believe how gullible he was. Draco played his weakness very well. And now he didn't only lose his money…but possibly the most important person in his life, besides Harry.

            Harry had tried to play peacemaker, but Hermione didn't even want to say Ron's name. She refused to acknowledge him. She treated him as if he were invisible. Harry ultimately gave up. He understood why Hermione was upset. Who wouldn't be upset about? Right now Hermione needed to know that at least one of her best friends was on her side. And Harry was going to be there for her in her time of need.

            "Harry can I have another piece of parchment?"

            "Hermione I have another piece…" Ron started, taking it out. But Harry did it first.

            "Thanks Harry." She then continued working. Ron gave Harry a pleading look, but Harry just shrugged and both sustained working.

            Lunch began in the Great Hall. Ginny and Ron were talking while Harry and Hermione were wondering what they should do for a class project. They were to create their own potion.

            "I don't really know what to do 'Mione! You're the expert!"

            "Harry, we're supposed to be working together!"

            "I am working!"

            "On what?!"

            "On……on thinking of what potion we should make." Harry replied as his voice trailed off. Screeches of owls echoed, interrupting Hermione's comeback. She looked up to find a familiar owl swooping by dropping off a small envelope. It was labeled 'Hermione Granger'. She opened it, curious of who sent it. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were too preoccupied reading the letters they got. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she read the words:

_'Granger,_

_            Well well. Looks like the Weasel king can't even beat yours truly in a simple game of chess. I'm guessing you already knew the terms? But in case you didn't, you're mines for one night, and Weasley has already agreed. I've observed that you 2 haven't been talking? That wouldn't have anything to do with little old me, would it? Nonetheless, I'll meet you at the bottom of the staircases at __11:00 pm__ tomorrow night. And don't fret, breaking the rules to go on a date with me is definitely worthwhile. Until next time…_

_                                                                                                                        -Malfoy'_

            "ARG!" Hermione let out a loud frustrated growl. Then she crumpled up the letter and threw it down on the table. A couple of heads turned her way, but she disregarded them.

            Her sudden outburst caught the attention of Draco. He looked up from his half-eaten lunch to watch Hermione stomp out of the Great Hall.

            _Poor Granger.__ Must've gotten my letter. _He thought smirking to himself. He loved all the chaos he was causing. Having one whole night to annoy the hell out of the Gryffindor mudblood made his day bright. Possibly breaking up the Golden Trio made his day even brighter.

**A/N:** Wellz there's your second chapter! I know that these chapters are kind of short, but I'll try and make the 3rd chapter a little longer. That is of course the dun dun dun…date! Ok you know what to do! Please review! I want to see what you guys think! But again…please no flames! Once I start creating more stories…THEN you guys can flame all you want. Hehe.


	3. A Night With Malfoy

**A/N:** Wow thanks for all your reviews! Made me so happy…::tear::. I made sure to read all your suggestions. In the future, I'll watch my grammar and spelling (thanks for pointing that out** Marisela**). And also most of you suggested that I make my chapters longer. I'll try!

**Disclaimer: **I again do not own Harry Potter characters. If I did, I'd be counting my millions right now.

Chapter 3: A Night With Malfoy

            "On the plus side…at least he's good-looking." Ginny said trying to comfort Hermione. They were up in her room, sitting on her bed. She was about to meet Draco in an hour, but was having second thoughts. _I wonder what would happen if I ditched the bloody git?_

            "But on the downside, he's a self-absorbed, sadistic son of a-"

            "Hermione! It's not as bad as you try to make it seem. Maybe if you think of the bright side to all this…"

            "What bright side?" Hermione asked glumly.

            "Well…" Ginny paused for a moment. "…you have a chance to get back at Ron."

            "Get back at who now?"

            "'Mione! If you make Ron think that you're actually looking forward to this date, he'll realize the mistake he made." Hermione thought about this for a moment. __

            "Alright, Gin…since you put it _that_ way, I may have fun with Malfoy afterall."

            "Great!" Ginny looked at a clock on Hermione's nightstand. "Damn, you have to get ready right now. Want me to help you?"

            "Yeah, I think I'll need it."

            After 10 outfits and 5 different hairstyles later, Hermione was finally ready. Ginny had lent her a silky light pink halter and black pants. She also wore black sandals and her hair was in a half ponytail with soft, loose curls. Her makeup was subtle, but showed she was out to impress.

            "Ok, you look great. Now, what are you **not** going to do on this date?"

            "Um…insult Malfoy, talk about Ron, and…"

            "And?"

            "Throw up."

            "Good." Ginny put a few finishing touches on Hermione, gave her a jacket, and sent her out the door.

            Draco was sitting on one of the bottom steps of the staircase waiting for Hermione to show up. He let out a loud sigh and looked at his pocket watch. _11:10. What the hell is taking this girl so long?_

            His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of echoing footsteps going down the stairs. He abruptly stood up and straightened his clothing. Hermione watched her step as she tried to look like she's had a lot of experience walking in heels. _Damn these shoes…can these heels get any skinnier?_ As she reached the last step she came face to face with an extremely handsome Draco.      _He _is_ good-looking. Can't deny that. _

_            The mudblood cleans up pretty well. Who knew? _"I didn't expect that you would actually show up, Granger. Looks like you _do_ want to go on this date…" he said arrogantly.

            "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. My name might've been dragged into your twisted little game, but I'm not about to show people that Gryffindors do not hold up their end of a bargain."

            "Look, you don't want to go on this date with me, I'm fine with that." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

            "What exactly are you playing at?"

            "I'm not playing at anything. I would rather spend this night doing something else rather than spend it with someone who's just going to waste my time and money." Hermione thought hard about his proposal. He was actually giving her a choice. Something Ron hadn't bothered to do. Just as she was about to accept, both heard noticeable whispering down the corridor.

            "Do you hear that?" He asked.

            "Sshhh."

            "What makes you think you have the right to 'sshhh' me? I am a Mal-" His words stopped as he heard the familiar voices.

            "So Ginny told you they were meeting here tonight? Are you sure?"

            "Positive."

            _Crap it's Harry and Ron! What are they doing here?_ But then a thought came to mind. This was the perfect chance. She waited until the footsteps sounded closer.

            "Well Draco you're looking very handsome yourself," She said loud and clear enough to stop Harry and Ron in their tracks. "Where do you plan on taking me this fine evening?" They hid in a corner watching Hermione taking a surprised Draco's arm and leading him out the school.

            "I guess you won't have to worry about Hermione not having a good time."

            "Shut up Harry."

            "I can't help but get the feeling I'm being used." Said Draco as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. He led her to a secluded booth.

            "If you were any other person I would be ashamed to say that I _am_ using you."

            "Ouch Granger. That stung." He replied sardonically. "2 butterbeers." He told the waitress. There was a moment of silence as both tried to figure out what to say to each other. Hermione played with the ends of her hair as Draco twiddled his thumbs. Finally one spoke.

            "What did you ever see in the Weasel anyways Granger?" he asked coldly.

            "For your information, Ron is a very sweet, loyal, compassionate…" Her voice trailed as Draco shot her a look of minor disbelief.

            "Here are your butterbeers." The waitress interrupted as she brought the bottles to the table.

            "Thank you." Hermione said relieved. She took it almost immediately and drank half the bottle. _This is going to be a long night…_ Her eyes wandered to the door as it opened. It revealed Harry and a very distressed Ron. Without thinking, she moved closer to Draco. He gave her his trademark smirk.

            "Why, Granger. I didn't know you to be so forward. Though who could blame you?"

            "Ego, Malfoy. I just saw Harry and Ron walk in." She felt their eyes watching them. Apparently so did Draco. He slipped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. A soft scent reached his nose. _Hm__…Granger's hair smells good. _He took another whiff. _I wonder what shampoo she uses?_

"Is he SMELLING her hair??" Ron squeaked. Harry looked disgusted.

            "I think he is, mate." He looked around for a table where they could have a clear view of the two.

            "I swear, Weasley's face gets more and more ridiculous every time I see him." She felt his chest reverberate as he chuckled. She was about to protest, but stopped herself as an image of Ron making the bet came to mind. She remained quiet. "Granger, did you hear me?"

            "Yes."

            "Hmm. Thought you would have one of those so-called witty comebacks you always give me when I'm bad-mouthing your friends."

            "Shut up and look like you're having a good time." Hermione said while she slid her other arm around his torso. Just as she did that, Draco felt a small shiver. _Strange.___

"This is going way too far!" Ron exclaimed getting up. Harry grabbed a hold of his arm and made him sit down.

            "Stay put! We don't want to cause a scene here!"

            "Speak for yourself!" He said getting up again. Harry pulled him down yet again.

            "I don't know about you, but I think Hermione is irritated enough." Ron calmed down a bit and stole a glance at Hermione and Draco. They were forcing smiles and trying to look like they were occupied in an interesting talk.

            "Yeah, well she's got a funny way of showing it."

            "My cheeks are starting to get numb Granger." Draco said through gritted teeth.

            "Mine too. Let's go." Draco attempted to look like a gentleman by helping Hermione put on her coat. Normally, he would've never helped her like this. But this was an opportunity to break up the 3 and he wasn't going to let it go. The fake smiles were still on their faces as they exited with their hands intertwined with each other.

            Harry and Ron stared at the exit for while. Neither spoke one word until closing time.

            As Draco and Hermione walked back into the castle, they were actually having a civil conversation with each other. On the carriage ride home, Hermione was curious on how Draco had beat Ron so many times. He had explained that there were many boring nights at the Malfoy manor and had played with his cousins. The conversation also grew to how one of his cousins taught him how to play quidditch. They reached the bottom of the staircases where they had met earlier that night.

            "Oh yes, I'm sure joining the quidditch team had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to beat Harry at his own game."

            "I really did want to play quidditch. Shoving it in Potter's face was just a bonus." They both chuckled lightly. After a moment of uneasy silence, Draco spoke. "As much as I hate to admit it, I had a fun time with you tonight."

            "Funny…I did too." There was another moment of stillness. Draco caught himself. _Did I just say I had a good time with her tonight?_

"I meant I had a good time because we were plotting against your friends." He said quickly.

            "Right right." She replied nervously. Another deafening silence.

            "Well…"

            "Well…"

            "Um…goodnight Malfoy." She hurried up the stairs before she heard Draco say anything back.

            "Goodnight Hermione."

**A/N: **There's the 3rd chapter! I know most of you guys were anxious to find out what happened on the date. Hopefully this wasn't too much of a disappointment! You guys know what to do! You can give me some of your ideas on how to bring these two together if you'd like and I'll take the good ones and try to fit them in the story. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys as well.


	4. Confrontations

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. I know this one's a little short too, but I'm making the fifth chapter as we speak (well it's in my head) and I'll be sure to post it up as soon as possible! And let me tell you right now…the next chapter is going to be gooood. haha

**Disclaimer:** Must I repeat myself??

Chapter 4: Confrontations

            Draco had been staring at his wall for the past 2 hours, contemplating the whole date. He had to admit, Hermione was the only person in Hogwarts that he could carry an intelligent conversation with. Face it, talking to Crabbe and Goyle was like talking to a brick wall; and talking to Pansy was even worse, with her making those creepy googly eyes at him. It was nice to have normal discussions once in a while, even if it was with a mudblood._ What am I thinking??_ His goal wasn't to find a new girlfriend; it was to split the Golden Trio up once and for all.

            Hermione was on her bed still dressed. She was tired and wanted nothing more to fall asleep. But she couldn't. Too much was on her mind. She had actually enjoyed an evening with Draco Malfoy. The boy who had tormented and teased her for 6 years. _Ugh, I must be going crazy…_ With that, she went under the covers and tried to push the night's events out of her mind; but didn't succeed.

            Ron and Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were still groggy from the other night, but had to force themselves to get out of bed. One of them had to confront Hermione of what was going on with her and Draco at The Three Broomsticks.

            "I still think you should do it." Ron said as he ran his fingers over his unruly red hair.

            "And why should I do it?" Harry asked mid-yawn.

            "Well think about it. She isn't exactly talking to me at the moment. And if I tell her that we were spying on her then who knows what she'll do to me!"

            "Is that my fault? Who's idea was it to follow them? Or better question yet, who's idea was it to make the stupid bet in the first place?  
            "Malfoy!"

            "But who agreed to it?" Harry inquired. This made Ron stop and think for a moment.

            "You're right…this is my fault…"

            "Glad you _finally_ noticed, Captain Obvious." They both sat across a very weary Hermione, who was playing with her food with her fork.

            "Rough night?" Ron asked coldly.  Hermione, forgetting her silent treatment, looked at Ron frigidly.

            "If you must know, yes. I couldn't sleep all night." Ron was taken aback. These were the first words she had said to him in almost a week.

            "So what did you do last night anyways?" Harry asked putting a biscuit on his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "How stupid do you 2 think I am??" She yelled standing up and starting Harry and Ron. She stomped out of the Great Hall once again.

            "I'm tired of this. If Hermione isn't going to voluntarily tell us, then I'm just going to have to force it out of her!" He followed Hermione out the double doors.

            Harry stayed behind. He had a headache this morning and was not in the mood to be caught in the middle of another Ron vs. Hermione match.

            "Hermione!.....Hermione!!" Ron called after her. She didn't stop until she was in the Gryffindor common room.

            "HERMIONE! WILL YOU STOP AND JUST TALK TO ME??" Hermione stopped. She turned around slowly to meet Ron's red face.

            "What? What do you want?"

            "I want to know what's going on between you and Malfoy."

            "And why would you expect anything is going on between me and Malfoy?"     

            "Because I saw you two at The Three Broomsticks last night!" He replied without thinking. Hermione stepped closer to him arms crossed.

            "And what exactly were you doing there that late at night?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice.

            "I…I was…" Ron scratched the back of his neck

            "You were what?"

            "I-I was…making sure…Malfoy kept his hands to himself." He responded unsurely.

            "Oh really? You didn't seem to care the night that bet was made."

            "It wasn't that 'Mione…"

            "Then what was it Ron? Please tell me I'm dying to know!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

            "It's just…that the money…"

            "Oh it was the money?? The money, oh wow Ron! I'm sorry I overreacted! Cause of course money is more important than your girlfriend!" She turned on her heel to go upstairs but was stopped by Ron's hand on her shoulder.

            "Hermione…I'm sorry…I know I should've never made the bet. Can we just go back to the way things were?" he asked solemnly. Hermione turned to face him.

            "No. I'm sorry too Ron. But this relationship wouldn't have worked if you were willing to pawn me off."

            "'Mione,"

            "No, Ron. Let me finish. You treated me as if I were your property. And I just feel like this relationship won't be going anywhere now." She waited for a response, but got an understanding nod. For the first time in a while, she let out a small genuine smile and they hugged. Ron pulled back.

            "Oh before I forget…" He reached into his robe and pulled out a small container. "Um…after I lost everything to Malfoy, this was all I could get for you." He held it out and Hermione took it.

            "A chocolate frog. How very…Ron…of you…"

            "Is that a bad thing?

            "No…not at all." As they walked out the common room back to the Great Hall, they had no idea they were being watched by a pair of steely-gray eyes.

**A/N:** You know what to do! Send your reviews! Yeah I know this chapter contained some fluff, but it seemed kind of necessary for the whole "break-up" scene. I'll try and make the next chapter longer and juicier. Should be up by today!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!


	5. Tension in Potions

 **A/N:** Sorry, I know I said that I'd have this chapter up sooner, but something's wrong with my internet connection. It's running waaayyy slower than usual. I'm getting it fixed soon. I'll try and update before Friday because that's when I'm leaving for vacation. Don't worry though! I'll write the chapters in a notebook or something so I could just type it up when I come back!

 I know that some of these are short, but I'm trying to make them as long as I can. Anyways thanks to all the positive reviews! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except the plot.

Chapter 5: Tension in Potions

            Draco silently watched as Ron and Hermione made their way out of the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were of course by his side munching on pieces of toast and muffins.

            "Damn that Weasley." He muttered. His plan, which seemed to have been going smoothly, had now crashed. The scene that played before him made him sick. _How could you storm into that common room as pissed as hell, then come out frolicking like bloody bunnies?? _He thought.

            He followed Hermione and Ron back to the Great Hall and sat in his usual place at the Slytherin table.

            As Hermione sat next to Harry, she felt eyes on her. Turning her head, she scanned the tables but couldn't see that anyone was staring at her. _I have got to get more sleep_, she decided. While joking around with the other Gryffindors, her eyes unknowingly strayed to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting at the opposite end of the table staring at her. She did a double take to make sure she wasn't imagining things. His gray eyes were sparkling with mischief and his lips were curved into a familiar smirk. She watched him as he looked into her eyes, noticing the way his darkened. Hermione wasn't exactly sure why Draco's stares made her heart race, but she didn't have enough time to figure it out. The bell had woken her up. _I have definitely got to get more sleep…_

            _Potions…with the Gryffindors………hmm…_Draco thought. He dragged Crabbe and Goyle to Snape's dungeon, another cunning Malfoy-worthy idea brewed in his head. Perhaps his plan was going to work after all…

            Before the trio could make it to potions, Draco made sure most of the seats were taken and that there was a limited choice. He forced everyone to sit where HE wanted. No one dared to object Draco and that's was another thing that he loved about being a Malfoy. The fear of his name. After completing his seating chart, he made sure that there was an empty seat next to him.

            By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to the room, there was a narrow choice of seating.

            Snape billowed in and slammed the dungeon doors; which startled the three. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger…you're not in your seats. May I ask why?"

            "Sorry sir, we were a little late."  
            "That's no excuse Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor…each." Ron opened his mouth to argue, but was covered by Harry's hand.

            "Right sir. Five points each. Got it." Snape stared at them as they stared back.

            "Well? Mr. Potter, take the seat next to Ms. Patil; Mr. Weasley, take the seat next to Mr. Longbottom; and Ms. Granger, next to Mr. Malfoy you go." Hermione shuddered silently as she reluctantly sat next to him.

            "Well, hello Granger. Didn't think we'd see each other so soon."

            "Shut it Malfoy."

            "What does Malfoy think he's playing at?" Ron asked himself.

            "What?"

            "I'm not talking to you Neville."

            Class went by slow as Snape explained the properties of a powerful sleeping drought. Hermione copied down notes, but couldn't help but notice that Draco wasn't. He seemed busy with other things. She constantly felt his eyes on her, but decided she was probably being delusional. _That's it…delusional._

            Snape gave the instructions for the potion. "One person from each group will come up here and retrieve the ingredients."

            "I'll get them." Hermione said quickly while getting up.

            Draco looked at her chair next to him and pulled it closer before she could come back.

            Hermione frowned as she came back. The chairs weren't that close before. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, trying to discover whether or not he had deliberately moved her chair as a way to annoy her. It wouldn't at all surprising if he was trying to start a fight with her, though he tended to keep their debates to subjects other than Potions. Snape did not tolerate such behavior and neither wanted to jeopardize their standings with an unnecessary detention.

            Hermione decided she was getting a little paranoid and just moved away from Draco just a little before sitting down. She began to prepare the potion, feeling his eyes watching her movements with their normal concentration. He definitely believed in giving his full attention to whatever activity he was participating in. Only thing was…Hermione got nervous as she felt Draco's eyes bore into her hands, scared to make a mistake. Draco's eyes went from her hands to her face. Hermione saw from the corner of her eye that he was about to burn a hole through her.

            With shaky hands, she was seconds away from adding ground-up poppy seeds. All of a sudden he moved his leg against hers, brushing his knee against her leg slowly. His hand that was resting on his knee brushed against her bare skin. She dropped the spoon holding the powder at the feel of his fingers on her leg. _What the hell is wrong with me??_

            "God, Granger. Is it too much to expect you to not spill the ingredients?" Draco drawled lazily.  
            "You touched me," she hissed, a bit embarrassed that she had spilled the seeds, glad that no one had noticed her mistake.  
            "Did I?" he arched a brow and caught her eyes, his lips curving into a smirk as he said, "So sorry."  
            "I might believe that if you weren't smiling so damn smugly," she muttered, glaring at him before she fixed another spoon of the seeds. She added it to their potion, her mind drifting as she tried to figure out what Draco was up to. She couldn't think of anything except that he might be trying to get her to create a scene just to embarrass her, but even _that_ was a bit too childish for Draco these days, so she was left rather clueless as to his motivation. Of course, considering her mental state at the moment, he might've touched her by accident and she was freaking out for no reason.

            Despite the fact that she could feel his eyes bore into her every damn second, the potion was a success. No other points were taken from Gryffindor and Hermione had learned how to ignore Draco…for a certain amount of time anyways.

            Class ended and she gathered her stuff as fast as she could.  She rushed to the door forgetting all about Harry and Ron.

            "Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called after her, still putting books in his bag.

            "Oy, what's the rush??" Ron asked out of breath.

            "Oh, um nothing. I'm just feeling a bit light headed that's all." She half-lied.

            "Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?" asked a concerned Harry.

            "No! I mean…no I just need to lie down a bit. I inhaled too much of that potion I think…" Hermione muttered as she walked away from her confused friends.

            "Do you believe her?" asked Ron watching her leave.

            "Ron…if she says nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong." Harry replied firmly. He knew exactly what Ron was thinking of doing.

            "I don't know. I have a feeling this has something to do with Malfoy. Did you see him during class? He was practically staring at her the whole period!"

            "For now, let's just leave her be. If something was bothering her, she would've told us by now. R-right?"

            "……Right…" Ron was still unconvinced.

            Draco sneered at his work. He was listening to their conversation from a safe distance and saw Hermione walk back into the Gryffindor common room. He had succeeded in his little experiment. The mudblood was definitely attracted to him. Now all he had to do was make her admit it…but then again, that wouldn't be very fun. That'd be giving her too much mercy. And the Malfoys were not known for giving mercy.

            Hermione dropped her bag in the Gryffindor common room. It landed with a safe _thud _on the couch. What the hell was going wrong with her? _This is another one of Malfoy's sadistic games…I know it._ But the problem was, what was she going to do about it? _Fine…if he wants to play with me…I'll play. Let the games begin._

**A/N: **Well there's your 5th chapter. Oooh what's Draco up to now? Only time will tell. Review!! Does it seem like Harry and Ron are a little OOC? I think I switched their personalities around…o well. If it works for you guys!!


	6. An Interesting Saturday Night

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Just got back from the Philippines awhile ago and it's gooooood to be back in California! So many reviews while I was gone, yay! Sorry I left you guys hanging with chapter 5, but here's another chapter (finally!!). but my computer still has a couple of problems so it may take a while for chapters to come on regularly so please don't hate me! And to answer some of your questions: Draco is in denial that he likes Hermione, and Hermione is just really confused about her feelings. Let the drama begin!

**Disclaimer:** Yes I do own Harry Potter. (no I don't, c'mon now…P)

Chapter 6: An Interesting Saturday Night

Draco was tossing and turning in his bed. He was way too excited to sleep. _I'm so close…I've just got to get a little closer. _He decided that it was no use to just lie there wide awake. So, he got up, dressed warmly, and went for a walk.

Meanwhile, Hermione too was tossing and turning. She couldn't believe that the reason for her insomnia was Draco Malfoy. Knowing that a small walk would probably help, she dressed up and went out the door.

Draco strolled down the dimly lit corridors. His ears perked up as he heard separate footsteps behind him. He sharply turned around…but saw nothing. Still unconvinced that no one was following him, he hid in the shadows until someone crossed his path. Much to his delight, he saw none other than the Gryffindor bookworm. He couldn't help but notice how she looked. _She's even pretty when she's about to go to sleep…ugh!_ He pushed this thought out of his head and waited until Hermione was inches away from him.

_That's funny…I could've sworn I saw someone walk through here…_ she looked around cautiously. The last thing she needed was a detention from Filch or Snape.

Draco was careful about making his timing just right. Then, once Hermione was in front of him, he jumped from the dark and shoved her against the wall.

"Hello, love."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my-!" she started shouting, but her words were interrupted by Draco's hand.

"Sshh!! You want to get caught??" Hermione's breathing was sharp and fast. Too much had happened in two seconds. She swatted Draco's hand away with success.

"What are you trying to do, kill me??"

"Now do you really want me to answer that, Granger?" Hermione growled and made to march away from him, but before she could, he grabbed her right arm and spun her towards him.

"Mind your manners Granger. It's a bit rude to walk away from someone without so much as a 'good night'…don't you agree?"

"Yes…I agree…but I think you're an exception." Just at that moment, Hermione remembered something. She was supposed to be playing Draco's game. _Stop with the insults!_

"Oo a bit grouchy tonight aren't we? I, of course, will settle for a good night kiss…" he said softly as he pulled her closer.

_Ew__. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew… _"Would you now?" She asked him, sliding her left hand up his chest to his shoulder. She felt him inhale deeply and loosen his grip on her arm.

"Yes…" was all he could manage to say. Draco was in shock. He had definitely not expected this from the conservative mudblood. Without thinking, he put his hands around her waist.

This inspired Hermione to take both her hands and put it behind his head. This time, she was the one who stepped closer until they were inches away. She noticed Draco had not yet blinked. Then, she softly played with his hair. _Time for payback, ferret._ She leaned in…Draco closed his eyes and prepared…but instead of feeling her lips on his, he felt her hair tickling his chin as she whispered in his ear…

"Good night, Draco." Hermione then swiftly patted Draco on his chest and walked away with a Malfoy-worthy smirk on her lips.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh that was low, Granger!!" he called after her.

### It was another boring night in Hogwarts. It was Thursday and the Great Hall was filled with lazy murmurs. There couldn't have been more than 25 people in there. Ron was playing chess with Dean Thomas. Everyone else was sluggishly watching the game. There was nothing else to do and no one had the energy to try and entertain themselves.

"Checkmate." Ron said yawning. Dean groaned as he took out a few gold coins and rested them on the chess board.

"How about it Hermione? A game?" Ron turned to his left to ask her. She had her head idly on Harry's shoulder.

"No thanks Ron." She yawned for about the hundredth time that evening.

"I'll have a go at it." came an all too familiar voice. _Ugh…I'm not in the mood for this, _thought Hermione. She glimpsed at Ron who gave her an unsure expression. Draco emerged from the lazy people sitting down on the tables.

"What do you say Weasley? Care for another match?"

"I'm not sure. Why? What do you want this time Malfoy?"

"Same thing. Granger for another night." He replied casually and not looking at Hermione. The students were sitting up at this point, paying attention. He obviously didn't know that Hermione and Ron had broken up.

"What do I get if I win?" Draco took out a pouch of galleons.

"30 galleons." Murmurs could be heard from the once silent students. Ron looked over at Hermione. At first her expression was a mix of surprise and anger which turned into deep thought. _Why would Malfoy risk 30 galleons for another date? Because of what happened last night? Is he actually…interested? _Draco's motivation still stumped her.

She nodded at Ron's direction to approve and Ron returned with a confused, but grateful look.

"Alright Malfoy."

"Excellent."

Draco took a seat across from Ron. But before doing so, he gave Hermione a small seductive smile. This brought chills up her spine, but nonetheless, she gave a small smile back.

"'Mione…what was that about?" Harry whispered baffled.

"Um…I-I don't know…" she replied, hoping Harry didn't see her smiling back.

Draco and Ron played a game of chess once again. Every once in a while, Draco's pieces would take Ron's and she'd noticeably flinch. Harry had observed this and would put a comforting arm around her. _I still think this game is totally barbaric…_

"Check." Said Ron. Draco showed no sign of anxiety at all. In fact, he looked more confident than ever._ Why does he have to be so damn confident? _"Check…mate." Draco said in an annoyingly amused tone. He looked at Hermione. "I guess I'll be seeing you _Saturday_ night, Granger." Hermione's eyes were still locked on the chess board, staring at all the scattered pieces…__

Ron groaned and slammed his head into the table…several times. Draco took his pouch of galleons back then paused. He took out one single coin and dropped it on the board. Ron looked up.

"You really are a pity, you know that?" He smirked as he swiftly walked away.

"Psshh…who said I needed his charity?" Ron said as he ever so 'discreetly' put Draco's galleon into his pocket.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." He sighed.

"No, it's ok…one more night with Malfoy. Can't be that bad…………can it?" She turned to Harry who shrugged, then to Ron who gave his usual vacant expression.

"Right…ok thanks for your direct answers." Just then, she had a notion. This was the perfect time to test her theory.

### It was Saturday night already and Draco was getting ready for his date with Hermione. He had dressed very meticulously this time. In fact, he went through what seemed like hundreds of clothes before deciding what to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Hm__ I wonder what Granger will think? _He caught himself immediately. _Why do _I _care what that mudblood thinks? _Then Draco had a momentary feeling of guilt…then a disgust at his own guilt. _Trying to convince myself that I'm not falling for Granger…if father dearest could see me now…_ he thought bitterly.

### "Another date? Jesus Christ Hermione, I think he may fancy you!"

"Please Ginny don't make me laugh." Hermione replied as she brushed her silky tresses. It was another Saturday night and her date with Draco was just a half and hour away.

"You're excited about this. I ask…'why'?" asked a questioning Ginny. Hermione smiled at her through her mirror. She really had no idea why she was looking forward to it.

"Let's just say...if Malfoy thinks he's in control of this date, he's got another thing coming."

"Uh-oh…do I sense a scheme?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh come on 'Mione!! I'm your best friend and you're not going to tell me exactly what you're planning?" Hermione sighed deeply.

"Ok…If I tell you…you have to swear on your life that you won't tell Harry _or_ Ron. Oh god _especially _Ron."

"Ok ok I promise! Now what are you planning??"

"I…I have an assumption that…that maybe you're right…"

"About?"

"About Malfoy fancying me…" Ginny let out a loud gasp.

"What makes you think that??"

"Well…Yesterday I caught him staring at me…several times. And in potions was the weirdest…I mean, he…he _touched_ me…" Hermione whispered that last part as if she were ashamed of it.

And yet, another gasp from a blushed Ginny. "Where?"

"GINNY! I meant on my knee!"

"OH. Haha. Well…was it on accident?"

"That's the thing….I really don't know. I mean, it could've been…considering the mental state I was in, but he made it seem like it wasn't." Ginny just stared back wide-eyed. "Gin? Ginny?" She waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hermione…do you…do you like Draco Malfoy?" Small pause.

"No."

"You hesitated."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yeah…you did."

"NO…I didn't." Hermione said with a final tone. Ginny held up her hands giving up.

"Fine…fine. I thought that we promised not to keep secrets from one another, but hey you want to bend the rules…go right ahead." She examined her fingernails nonchalantly.

"Why do you have to be so convincing?"

"It's a gift. And you still didn't tell me what you're planning."

"Eh…I'd rather not. But tell you what…if all things go according to plan, I'll tell you everything first thing in the morning."

"Alright. You better!"

"But again, I am telling you: I have no intention whatsoever to fall in love with a Slytherin, let alone a certain bleached blonde Slytherin. So if you don't mind," Hermione grabbed her jacket from her door. "I have a date." And walked out leaving Ginny.

"Use protection!!"

Hermione groaned as she closed the door. Once she turned around, she faced Draco.

"Malfoy! Oh my God…you scared me. How…how did you get in here?"

"It's not like I've never been in the girls' dorm before." He shrugged as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Protection eh? Hmm, not precisely what I had in mind for tonight, but if you insist…" he continued, giving her a suggesting look.

"Oh…poor Malfoy. Not getting enough from Pansy?"

"No, I think I've worn her out…"

"Ew."

"So, ready?" Draco asked holding his arm out. Hermione looked at his arm cautiously then took it.

"Definitely."

_Oh Granger, I'm going to have you wrapped around my little finger…_

_ Oh Malfoy, I'm going to make you wish you were never born…_

### Hermione and Draco walked towards the exit of Hogsmede. It has been an entertaining evening so far…for Hermione anyways. When Draco said that _he_ would be treating tonight, Hermione took full advantage. She ordered more than they could both eat at the restaurant (and left over enough food to satisfy a dragon's appetite), and she also probably raided every shop as well. __

_Hm__…getting a little sleepy.__ Spending all of Malfoy's money is more tiring than I thought… _Hermione thought smiling slightly.

_Be patient…be patient…you've got more money…it's no total loss…All that matters is that Granger is having a good time…be patient…just be _"damn, bloody patient…" Malfoy said quietly through gritted teeth as he held six bags full of Hermione's shopping.

Hermione could tell Malfoy was having a terrible time. He was mumbling to himself and she had probably almost spent the entire Malfoy fortune. There was just one more thing Hermione had to do.

_Just ask him…if you don't do it now, you'll torture yourself all night…… _she took a deep breath.

"Malfoy…I just need to ask you something."

"What?" He said sharply. "I mean…yes?"

"Why did you risk 30 galleons to go on another date with me?"

_To make you, Pothead, and Weasel King suffer... _"I just…well…I enjoyed our other date last week…" Draco tried to sound convincing. But it was hard carrying six very heavy bags. When he saw Hermione's confusion, he let a small smirk. Hermione glanced over at him and he quickly switched back to a neutral expression.

"So you admit it? You actually enjoy my company?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well….yes. Is that such a crime?" he replied, a little too nonchalantly.

"No……no of course not…" _Well…so much for my brilliant plan._ Hermione starting questioning her little theory. _Maybe he does like me…or maybe I'm just being paranoid again…_

_ Oh…I've got her eating out of the palm of my hands…_They reached the exit and a small carriage stopped in front of them. The driver took opened the door and Draco shoved all the bags into the poor man's arms. The man staggered a bit, but regained his balance.

"After you." Draco said pushing the driver out of the way to hold the door open. Hermione made eye contact with Draco for the first time and forced a smile as she went in. Draco felt his heart pound faster and a strange sensation he never felt before in the pit of his stomach.

**A/N: **Ok the 7th chapter is already half typed. My comp is STILL not cooperating (grr…) so it'll take a while for me to post. I'll try a friend's comp. anywayz…you know what to do! Review!!! Oh and i THINK OOC means "out of character"……right? lol


	7. Realizations

**A/N: **Hello to all my reviewers!! It's really late right now (2 am in da morning to be exact) but your reviews while I was offline were great and it's inspiring me to write more! I'm glad you all like the story and after this is finished I may start a new one. An idea is already brewing in my head….o yes! haha

**Disclaimer:** Must I repeat this over and over?

Chapter 7: Realizations

_You are such an idiot, Draco. Seriously……Hermione Granger…the mudblood…how could this be? _Draco was pacing back and forth in his room muttering to himself again. He was doing that a lot lately.

_Hermione Hermione Hermione…JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME???_

"Draco?"

"WHAT??"

"Ooh a bit grouchy tonight, aren't we?" Draco sighed.

"What do you want Flint?"

"The guys and I are about to go and sneak off to the Hog's Head for a couple of firewhiskeys. Coming?"

"No I don't really feel like it." Draco replied letting out an exasperated sigh and sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Not feeling like it? Gee, this must be serious!" Marcus Flint chuckled horribly.

"Get out of my room Flint!" Flint laughed once again before leaving. It was a couple of seconds before Draco started talking to himself again.

"Why does she make me feel like this…?"

### "I can't believe Malfoy bought you all this stuff! They're absolutely wicked!" Ginny exclaimed, holding up a silky blue tank top to herself in front of a mirror.

"Me too…I mean, I didn't know Malfoy could be so…so…"

"Sweet? Romantic? Incredibly dashing?" Ginny asked falling on Hermione's bed, exaggerating a love-sick face. Hermione shook her head.

"So…whipped." Ginny and Hermione laughed together. Though Hermione had to fake hers a bit. On their date last night, Malfoy was strangely quiet during the carriage ride home. She also caught him stealing glances at her from time to time.

"'Mione? Hermione?"

"Huh? I mean…yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…you just seemed kind of…out of it today."

"How?"

"Well, Harry and Ron told me that you did nothing but zone out every class period. Harry even said you looked like you were-….like you were…-"

"Like I was what?"

"Daydreaming." Hermione didn't say anything back. She in fact _was _daydreaming…about a certain bleached blond Slytherin.

_I can't like him…He's Malfoy…The Great Bouncing Ferret. Besides…what would the guys think? What would Ron think…?_

"HER-MI-O-NE! What is wrong with you?"

"I think I like Malfoy!" She said as if it were a reflex. Then gasped at what she had just stated.

Ginny's mouth fell open as her eyes were wide with shock. There was a silence that seemed to last forever.

"Gin? Ginny?" Hermione called out to her best friend; though she could barely talk since she was in shock as well.

"Y-you…you like…MALFOY? DRACO MALFOY?"

"Well…wow I guess I do." She replied quietly, more to herself. _Aw crap…_

"I knew it from the start!" Ginny jumped on Hermione's bed next to her. "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell him? What about Ron? I know you two were broken up and all but what are you going to say?"

"Ginny! Please, I mean…I've just realized something that's enough to land me in therapy in the future!"

"Well I know one thing for sure…you've got to tell Ferret face."

### "Goddamn…why? Why me? And why Granger? Of all people? I 'd rather be in love with Parkinson…" Draco was still talking to himself. As if on cue, someone started knocking on his door in a very annoying beat.

"Draaaaacooooo!" Pansy Parkinson called from behind his door in that awful screechy voice of hers.

"Ugh…I take it back." Draco mumbled, burying his face in his hands. Pansy opened his door.

"Hello loser!" Draco felt as if he was just punched in the stomach, for he had just registered what he just said………_in love? I'm…I'm in love with Hermione?_

"I said 'Hello loser!' God, what is up with you?" Pansy asked while examining some ancient bowl on his side table.

"Parkinson, I'd rather be alone right now." Draco said as calm as possible.

"Now when have I ever left you alone when you asked me to?"

"Parkinson…" he warned.

"I heard you went on another date with that Mudblood again…" Draco flinched as he heard what Pansy had called her. Unfortunately, Pansy noticed. She carefully put down the bowl.

"What? Don't like me calling your girlfriend a…_'Mudblood'_? She emphasized the last word enough to make Draco's blood boil slowly. _What's happening to me??? _He stood up abruptly and started pacing again.

Pansy scoffed. "The Great Slytherin Prince, obsessed over some Gryffindor! You disgust me…" Pansy said, her voice uncharacteristically dripping with venom and arms crossed.

"Then leave. You'll be doing us _both_ a favor."

"So that's it? We're over?"

"We never begun, Parkinson." Pansy's eyes were filling with tears, but she didn't dare sob in front of Draco. She walked over to him.

"Look at you. You're in love with her aren't you? You don't love me anymore." This time her voice was breaking.

"I _never_ loved you Parkinson. Get that through your thick skull!" Draco walked away from her, determined to sort out his thoughts.

"Draco…-."

"Get out."

"If you never loved me then why did you tell me you did?"

"It's called acting, now out!!" Pansy was breathing so fast you might've thought she was having a heart-attack.

"So…that's how it is? You love that-that filthy little mudblood???" This set Draco off.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" There was silence except for Pansy's whimpers.

"You know what Draco…you can just……burn in hell!" She ran out of his room, finally.

Draco was frozen in his place, trying to register what had just happened. He yelled at Pansy for calling Hermione a Mudblood, something he's been doing for almost six years. Now, all of a sudden, he was defending her?

_Aw crap…_

### Draco and Hermione avoided each other for the longest time. It was almost two weeks since their date and people were starting to talk. Not because they weren't the talking, because both seemed very uncharacteristic. Hermione's grades were actually dropping and Draco could be seen brooding alone during any free time. Crabbe and Goyle were not following him everywhere as usual, for they were afraid of his temper. Pansy had told them what had happened.

Harry and Hermione were in the library researching for an essay Snape had assigned. Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with his friend, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

"Hermione I want to know what's up." Hermione looked up from the textbook she had been staring at for the past hour.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself. Ever since you're date with Malfoy." _I can't tell him now…it's too soon. I haven't even told Draco yet._

"I've just been really tired lately."

"I have never known you to miss an assignment or not study for a test. It's like you don't even care anymore!"  
"Harry, whatever is going on in my life…"

"-should concern me and Ron. We should know if something is bothering you."

"Why?" Hermione's temper was starting to rise.

"Because we care about you. Now what's bothering you??" Hermione didn't feel like giving a very long explanation, so while packing her bags, she absent-mindedly gave the answer that triggered Harry's anger .

"It's Malfoy."

### It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. The Slytherin quidditch team was having practice, though Draco was merely standing in his quidditch robes watching them play. He was just completely drained of energy.

Harry and Ron walked down the halls in a rage. _What did Malfoy do to her? I'll kill him…then bring him back to life and kill him again!! _Ron thought.

"There he his…" Harry grumbled.

Ron followed Harry's eye line and saw Draco. Before Harry could stop him, Ron stormed towards him.

"MALFOY!" Draco turned around and met the end of Ron's fist.

_Ouch. _"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" said Draco clutching his now bloody nose.

"What did you do to Hermione??" Ron asked fuming. There was a blinding pain in his fist now that he was trying to ignore.

"What? I didn't do anything Weasel king!" Draco was still caught by surprise by Ron's atypical behavior.

"Then why has she been avoiding you for the past two weeks?"

"Answer the question Malfoy! Or you'll get a black eye to match that broken nose." Harry said.

"I told you Potter, I haven't done anything to Hermione!" Draco was still clasping his nose. Harry and Ron were silent. The rest of the quidditch team were watching from their brooms, amused.

"What did you call her?"

"Hermione. That is her name isn't it?" he replied annoyed.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Listen, I'm going to Madam Pomfrey. I don't need to listen to your crap right now." He pushed between them and disappeared. Ron then clutched the hand he punched Malfoy with.

"This is my fault…I shouldn't have…I was so stu-"

"-stupid yes I know. That's the lowest thing you've ever done. And to your girlfriend too! Two dates with Malfoy is just plain _torture_-"

"Shut up I get the point. Though I don't think those two dates were _torture_ to either of them…"

### Draco walked out of the hospital wing without a scratch. He was getting angry at himself already for falling in love with Hermione, but almost getting knocked out by a Weasley…that just further pissed him off. He was going to give Hermione a piece of his mind.

Hermione had a tough time concentrating on the book she was reading in her room. _Why is he avoiding me? Well I can't talk since I'm avoiding him as well…but what's _his _excuse?_

Disturbingly loud knocking awoke her from her thoughts. It startled her quite a bit and it took some time for her to breathe regularly again. The loud knocking continued.

"Coming!!" She yelled angrily.

__She opened the door to find a rather agitated Draco Malfoy with fire in his eyes on the other side.

"You didn't have to sick your boyfriends on me Granger." He snarled going in her room uninvited.

"Come on in..." She said flatly. Then she came to a realization. _First contact we've had in days…_She closed the door behind her."What do you mean?"

"I mean the bloody Weasel King almost broke my nose on the quidditch field earlier! What the hell did you tell him??"

"NOTHING!"

"Well what'd you tell your precious Potter then? He seemed equally pissed."

"What? I didn't-" She stopped abruptly coming to a realization. _Damn it._

"You didn't what?" Draco pressed.

"I- wait. This isn't any of your business! Why should I tell you?"

"Well when people punch me, I tend to be curious as to what I've done for them to mar my perfect face!"

"You know what? You may be good-looking, but you seriously need to deflate your head a bit." Hermione said walking past him and putting her book on the shelf. _Did I just compliment him?_

Draco felt the unfamiliar tingling sensation in his stomach once again. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Granger…we need to talk." This was the most serious she has ever heard him. Without turning around, she replied.

"About?"

"About…about us." Draco stared at her back, wishing she would just face him.

"Us? Since when was there ever an 'us'?" Hermione asked, pretending she was talking to the shelf in front of her. There was no way in hell she was admitting to Draco that she was starting to have feelings for him. The teasing and taunting could scar her for life!

"Can you turn around?"

"I like my position right now, thank you very much."

"Hermione…." The way he said her name in that pleading tone made her turn around slowly and, to her surprise, saw Draco inches away from her face. She softly gasped in shock.

"Draco…what exactly are you doing?" Hermione asked with a slight shiver in her voice.

"Something I've been wanting to do since our first date…" Her breathing became rapid as she watched what Draco was about to do………

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!!! Hahahahaha oh sometimes I'm just plain evil….is it so wrong that I like that feeling? Haha just kidding. I know this chapter was a bit short but I've been getting a lot of homework (and school barely started!!) but I'll try to put up chapter 8 as soon as possible. Now lemme see if I could stress this enough….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and we'll see just how soon I could get the next chapter up!!!!!!


	8. What Do You See?

**A/N:** DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP!! Writer's block and a lot of school projects have been keeping me offline for a hella long time. But I tried making this chapter as interesting and long as I can. SO here ya go!!! Chapter 9 MIGHT be the last chapter, I'm still thinking...

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Maybe someday...(yea right!)

Chapter 8: What Do You See?

"Draco...what exactly are you doing?" Hermione asked with a slight shiver in her voice.

"Something I've been wanting to do since our first date..." Her breathing became rapid as she watched what Draco was about to do. Draco felt his heart accelerating as he leaned in. Then finally, their lips met.

It started very soft and gentle at first, since Draco didn't want to scare Hermione off.

_I'm kissing Malfoy...I'm kissing Draco Malfoy......oh wow I'm kissing Draco Malfoy! _With that thought in mind she slid her hands up and down his chest once before wrapping them around his shoulders.

Once he felt her responding he smiled against her lips and started tracing them with his tongue. Before both knew what was going on, half of Draco's body ended up over Hermione on her bed, probably wrinkling Snape's essay pretty badly. But she didn't care. All that mattered was that she knew that at least _someone_ wanted her with this much passion...

Meanwhile, Draco was starting to feel a little light-headed; something that has _never _happened while he was making out with someone. But he didn't want to stop. Feeling Hermione in his arms and tasting her, he just felt complete.

He started leaving light kisses along her neck. Hermione couldn't help but let out a little moan. This made them both become conscious of what was going on. Draco stopped kissing her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione...I...-"

"What Draco?" she whispered softly.

"I think I may love you."

The fact that he said 'love' startled her for about a millisecond. But she wondered if Draco was telling the truth, or just simply messing with her head. By now, though, neither would surprise her.

Hermione pushed Draco out of the way gently and got up. She felt as if there were birds, not butterflies, in her stomach. She contemplated this whole situation and there was a very uncomfortable stillness.

"Hermione...now would be a good time to say something." Draco said getting up to face her.

"I...I don't know." She lied, and not very well.

"You're lying. You can't kiss me like that if you didn't love me either!"

"I...I was caught in the moment..." she replied as her voice trembled.

"No. Hermione...look into my eyes. What do you see?"

Reluctantly, Hermione looked up at those enticing gray-blue eyes. In them, she saw something that she has never seen before. Not even in Ron's. There was longing, love, and fear all at the same time.

"...I see...you. The real you." He slightly smiled at her answer and rested his forehead against hers.

"So, what does that mean?" he whispered.

"I think it means, that I may love you too." He smiled softly.

"Good answer." They resumed kissing until both their lips were swollen.

### Potions class the next day seemed odd to Harry and Ron, well, to Harry anyways. Ron isn't very perceptive to situations like these. It was even more odd while Snape was pairing up partners.

"Bulstrode, Weasley; Parknson, Potter; Malfoy, Granger..." Just as Harry turned to his best friend to give her a sympathetic look, she seemed peculiarly relaxed. She gathered up her books and sat next to a grinning Draco Malfoy. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"POTTER! Get over here!" screeched Pansy. Harry cringed. _Jesus! I swear the girl is like a howler monkey._

"Hello, love." Draco said in voice soft enough for Hermione to hear, but not anyone else.

"Hi." She replied, giving him that small smile that gave his heart skip a beat.

As she sat down, Draco watched. He couldn't have been happier

"Hermione. Would you mind meeting me tonight in the quidditch field?"

Hermione let out a subtle blush. "Of course. Why?"

"I just...want to talk to you..."

"Ok. How about 8:00?" Draco nodded.

"Then it's settled. I better get the ingredients..."

Draco watched her walk. An image of a glowing angel gliding came to mind. _Gliding? Glowing angels? I must be going soft..._ But if being soft was a consequence for being with Hermione, he'd take it in a heart-beat.

Harry and Ron stared at Draco with disbelief.

_Why is he looking at Hermione like that? _Thought Harry.

_I'm going to rip him to shreds and feed him to the birds! _Thought Ron. He barely noticed Draco eyeing his ex girlfriend hopefully.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she gathered the ingredients. Who knew that she, Hermione Granger, mudblood, would kind of almost sort of love Draco Malfoy? But yet, she couldn't help wonder what Draco wanted with her out on the quidditch field.

"Ms. Granger, I think you have enough pumpkin seeds. Take a seat." Drawled an annoyed Snape.

"Sorry, Professor.

###Hermione just finished working on some Transfiguration homework (figures) and lay down on her bed. She looked at her pocket watch._ 7:30...I should probably get ready._

Hermione changed from her robes into something comfortable. Some stylish worn-in jeans, a wife-beater, and a gray wool jacket over it. Her hair was up in a messy bun and had some light makeup on. She crossed checked herself in front of the mirror and left.

Draco paced around the quidditch field. He was feeling apprehensive on what he was about to ask Hermione. This was definitely not him. Draco Malfoy NEVER asked anyone to go steady with someone...HE was the one that was always asked.

_Ugh...I feel queasy..._

Draco had knots in his stomach and wanted to throw up from nervousness. Certainly not a turn-on for women, though. He had a lump in his throat and he could barely breathe.

_Strange feeling......but I like it..._

"Draco?"

Draco spun around in excitement to see a very casual Hermione smiling at him. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. _Damn hormones..._

"So...is there a reason you wanted to see me in this very cold December night?" she asked walking towards him.

Draco wiped his palms on his pants before walking towards Hermione as well. He took her dainty hands in his large ones (you know what they say about guys with big hands right??? Haha sorry had to say that. ::cough:: TOM FELTON IS SEXAY ::cough::) and looked into her deep brown eyes.

He took a deep breath. "I...I want to talk to you"

Hermione had an inquisitive look on her face but smiled nonetheless.

"ook..."

Draco led her to one of the goal posts and they sat down. Hermione sat between Draco's legs as he leaned against the post. She rested against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. Somehow, he just felt more comfortable about what he was about to do.

"There was a reason I asked you out this night." Hermione's eyes were closed but let out a small "Hmm?" ushering Draco to continue.

He hesitated. She felt his chest rise up and down. It was soothing to hear him breathe.

"What do you think...I mean...Do you think...Will you be my girlfriend?" Draco rolled his eyes at his own question. _"Will you be my girlfriend?" What the hell? What am I? A muggle boy band?_

Hermione eyes opened slowly at his question.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. All of a sudden, flashed of the near future came to mind. Ron yelling at her, Harry's disapproving glare, people in the Great Hall whispering and giggling, Dumbledore and that damned twinkle in his eye...

"Hermione?" She blinked. Then she noticed. There was something hopeful in them that she'd never seen before...and that scared her. Abruptly, she stood up and startled Draco.

"Um...I-I'm sorry...I've got to go..." She looked at Draco one last time before leaving.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!!" Draco called after, struggling to get up.

Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't dare cry. Not now.

"Hermione!" A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What...What is it? Why are you running?" Hermione took deep breaths. Draco could see her eyes shining with tears.

"Draco...we...we can't do this. I-I..." she could feel her eyes stinging and had to get out of there. Without another word she tried to run again, but Draco was much stronger than she was.

"That's not an answer. Why can't this happen?"

"Because!" She looked at the grass beneath them. There was no way she could make eye contact.

"Because what? Is it so hard for us to be together? Is it so hard to accept that I want to be with you??" Draco asked almost angrily.

"I-...I"

"You what? Look at me." Hermione's eyes stayed on the grass. Draco used his finger to tilt her head for her eyes to meet his.

"I'm just...I'm scared." She said in a whisper.

"Of what?"

"Of..." Hermione could feel the words twisting her throat. "I'm scared of you...I don't want to get hurt Draco..."

Draco stared in disbelief. His grip loosened and she took this as her cue to run away.

He stayed frozen. He replayed her words in his head until it became nothing but gibberish. _"I'm scared of you. I don't want to get hurt... I'm scared of you. I don't want to get hurt...**I don't want to get hurt...**"_

**A/N: **Well...? What do you guys think? I thought about it and the next chapter is going to be the **last** chapter of this story. This was really supposed to be a mini-fic anyways. I'm thinking of making a one-shot. A whole love triangle thing. Well if you want the next chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Aww I miss reading new reviews from you guyz!!!!! MuCh MaHaL! **Oh and PS: Please read my new one-shot "Just a Dream". I'd appreciate if you reviewed that too!!**


	9. I Choose You

**A/N: **Well, it's been fun! This is the final chapter of "Your Most Prized Possession". Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

Chapter 9: "I Choose You"

She was afraid of him. Normally, he'd be pleased with himself. Another day, another mudblood fearing him. What would he have to do to be with her? Bleed??? _Whoa...going a little too far there...how can I prove myself to her...? _Draco sat on his bed staring at his wall for about an hour until someone pounding on his door woke him up.

"Draco? Knock knock!" It was Millicent Bulstrode.

"Really Bulstrode! Must you knock so damn loud??" Draco yelled, but regretted it as soon as he did. Millicent glared at him and looked like she was damn near about to kick his ass. "I mean...yes what is it?"

"We're bored! Entertain us."

"Do I look like a bloody clown?"

"No. More like a mime. It's just that you're so pale and your clothes are so dark..."

"Out Bulstrode!! Um – please?" Draco added quickly.

"Gosh you're no fun." With that, she slammed his door.

_Since when have I EVER been fun? _His mind starting drifting off to the last couple of weeks. The only fun he's had in a while was with Hermione. _God I miss her so much..._

And to think...this all started with a simple game of chess with the Weasel King. _Wait a freakin minute......chess...?_

### Hermione was in the Great Hall once more with Ron and Harry. "I want to play chess." Ron said.

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

"Maybe the fact that I beat everyone's arse is stopping me."

"Not everyone." Hermione replied looking down at the table. She looked up to find a very confused Harry and an even more confused Ron. _Well, Ron's always confused so..._

"Are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked, slowly turning red.

"No. Yes. Yes, I'm talking about Malfoy."

"...Why?"

"I don't know...I was just thinking...I mean I was just – "

"– thinking about Malfoy."

"Yeah...NO NO I was um...I have to use the bathroom." Her face flushed as she excused herself out of the Great Hall.

_Merlin! I must've sounded like an idiot stammering like that. Why _was _I thinking about Malfoy? Well yeah because I'm in love with him – _

She stopped in her tracks_. I'm in love with him? _Her eyes widened at her comprehension. "Ha...I'm in love." She said softly.

"There's some news!"

Hermione turned around sharply to find a grinning Ginny Weasley. "Ginny! How long have you – "

"Long enough to know that my best friend has been holding back on me! Who are you in love with?" she gasped. "It's Malfoy isn't it? It's Malfoy? Is it Malfoy??"

"YES!! I mean..." she cleared her throat and dropped her voice down to a whisper. "yes...but you mustn't tell anyone. I think I have to go and fix the mess I made with him first."

"Ok. Oh my goodness Hermione! I am SO proud of you!" Ginny gave her a great bear hug that choked Hermione.

"Gin! Gin – ny. Ok ok thank you!"

"Oh sorry. I'm on my way to the Great Hall. Meet me there later ok?"

"Alright." Hermione turned around to go find Malfoy. But she had no idea where to start.

Ginny strolled down the hall. Caught up in her own thoughts she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" She helped the boy who she knocked down up only to find that it was...Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley..." he grunted, brushing the dirt off his robes. _Goddamn it! Knocked to the ground by a Weasley, a junior Weasley nonetheless..._

"Are you um, looking for Hermione?" She asked trying to hold back a smirk. Draco's head shot up. _Should've known...Hermione tells the Weaselette everything. _

"Actually no. I was looking for your brother. Can you tell me where he is?" Ginny, perplexed at Draco's question, tried to answer.

"I...I don't know. He may be at the Great Hall. I'm on my way there actually. Want to come?"

"Alright." Ginny gave him one last bemused look before turning to lead the way. _Looks like Hermione isn't the only one in love. She's changed him. From arrogant ferret to...a...love-sick puppy._

Draco followed Ginny. _If all things go according to plan, I can win Hermione. Literally..._

### Meanwhile, Hermione was growing weary of looking for Draco. She decided to retreat back to the Great Hall, after changing into some other shoes. She felt like the shoes she had on now were filling up with blood from all the running around she did.

_Why can't the school uniform requirement be a pair of nice comfortable sneakers? _

As she limped to the Gryffindor common room, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil raced passed her.

"Whoa! What's the hurry??" Lavender and Parvati stopped and looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall watching?" Parvati asked breathlessly.

"Watching? Watching what?" Before Parvati could answer, Lavender started dragging her. Hermione caught the words "chess game", "Ron", and "Malfoy".

_Malfoy...Ron...chess game...aw crap. _She started running towards the Great Hall, but stopped at the blinding pain of her feet.

"Goddamn these shoes!" she started limping hurriedly to the common room. No way she could make it all the way to the Great Hall in _these_ shoes!

### "I don't know Malfoy. I don't think I have the permission to do that." Ron said pushing a LARGE pouch of galleons back towards Malfoy.

"I don't think Her – Granger will mind Weasley. Tell you what, if you win, you get all of the 100 galleons in here. If you lose...Granger is mine."

"Hermione won't appreciate this Ron." Harry whispered harshly.

"It's 100 galleons, Harry!!" Ron squeaked. "And Hermione didn't mind last time!"

"Ron – "

"What do you say Weasley?" Ron ignored Harry's punches and looked at Malfoy.

"Deal!" Harry rolled his eyes. _Great. Here we go again..._

### _OK, shoes good, feet numb but still ok...gotta get to the Great Hall. Gotta get to the Great Hall!! _Hermione ran as fast as her unfeeling feet and legs could get her. Unfortunately, she tripped over those unfeeling feet and legs.

_Oooowwww...smooth Hermione. Great Hall...run...!!_

"Check." Draco said in serious concentration. He felt like his life depended on this game. He looked around. _Where could she be?_

Hermione sprinted down the halls. _Great Hall...Malfoy...Ron...chess game...trouble...RUN damn it RUN!!!_

"Ms. Granger!! Stop running at once!!" _Jesus! What the hell is bloody Snape doing here?? Shouldn't he be in his cave?_

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm in a hurry!"

"That's no excuse, Ms. Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor. Someone could've seriously gotten hurt because of your carelessness."

"Right! Can I go now?" Snape furrowed his brows.

"Get out of my sight."

"Thank you, sir!" She started power-walking until she rounded a corner out of Snape's sight. Then started dashing again. Finally, she burst through the double doors of the Great Hall out of breath.

She looked around her. Everyone's eyes watched her as she timidly entered. Ron was holding a pouch full of, what looked like, galleons. He had a stupid grin on his face and was jumping around like an idiot.

_If Ron is there...where's – _

Then Hermione found him. Draco Malfoy standing over one of the tables cleaning up scattered chess pieces. She walked towards him.

"Betting for me again?" she inquired with arms crossed. Draco turned around. He had lost 100 galleons and the only girl he loved.

"I'm sorry. Yes." He replied softly.

"And?"

"And...I guess it was never meant to be."

"And why do you say that?"

"Hermione...I lost. I lost...100 galleons, and most importantly...you." Hermione scoffed.

"So now it's all up to chess games to decide my future? All this time, you and Ron have been treating me like property. I feel as if I can't choose what to do with my life anymore...unless someone is using me as terms!" Draco remained quiet. She was right.

"What do _you_ want, Hermione?" She paused. Then, she uncrossed her arms and walked towards him.

"I want you, Malfoy. I choose you." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the most amazing kiss The Great Draco Malfoy has _ever _had. After his shock, he smiled against her lips and started kissing back. For once, it didn't matter to him that every mouth in the Great Hall was wide open in shock. It didn't matter that his Slytherin housemates were glaring at him with the utmost hate. What mattered was that he had Hermione Granger in his arms.

They continued kissing as Ron's mouth opened and closed, very much resembling a fish, Harry trying to hide a smile while leaning against a wall, and Ginny clapping excitedly, delighted to finally see her best friend happy.

**Fin**

**A/N: **Well there you go! That's the end of "Your Most Prized Possession". Thank you to all that reviewed this story! If it weren't for you guys, I would have probably ended this at chapter 3 or sumthing! Here are some responses to some of the reviewers who caught my eye:

**Kedda: **that was an interesting insight...never thought of that. Im going with the theory that she hides behind her books and smartness (haha ive been saying that a lot lately) so that she doesn't have to show any real emotion and won't get hurt easily. Like she uses them as a shield.

**Finally-defeated: **haha thanks! I'm glad you found those parts funny! When I wrote them I was hoping they weren't so corny! And HELL YAH Tom Felton is DAMN HOT!! )

**Shortie522: **I want to make a sequel...but I still need to figure out a whole obstacle they have to go through being a couple. Yeah of course there's the slytherins and Ron but they've all been written about before...so a sequel is still questionable. But don't worry, I'm planning on making a bunch of one-shots! I love reading them and I love thinking them up!

**Silver Hanyou: **I know...::sniff:: I don't know if harry potter will be the same without Tom Felton's smirk...

**Punknpotter: **Salamat naman! Yeah I understand tagalog. I was born here in California but I go back to the Philippines often to visit relatives and shop! Glad to find another pinay here!!! Oh and I read your story! I think it's sooo cute! The way u portrayed Draco was fantastic! Sorry I couldn't review, something wrong wit my comp so I cant review any stories, but I loved urs!!

**C-dog: **Thanks for being addicted to my story!! When I read that I was like "cool"...haha!

Well sorry if I missed you but it's late and im kind of sleepy. Watch out for more stories by me and again **I'M URGING U ALL TO READ MY ANGSTY ONE-SHOT "JUST A DREAM". I FEEL REALLY GOOD ABOUT THIS ONE AND I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. IF I GET A LOT GOOD REVIEWS ON THAT, I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE ONE-SHOTS!!!**

**Salamat sa kayo lahat!!! (thank you to all!!!)**


End file.
